


My Liebling

by Skiplowave



Series: Yandere season [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Yandere!Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Gellert awaits in prison and can't help but think of that special pretty wizard...
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander
Series: Yandere season [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979161
Comments: 36
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> German: Liebling  
> English: Darling 
> 
> Prompt for this fic is obession  
> https://skiplo-wave.tumblr.com/post/632461578809327616/this-is-prompt-im-gonna-follow-mostly-for-all

" Hey ghost freak you got mail."

" Ah right on time for lunch."

" Tch that reminds me."

Gellert watch the guard spit in his cup of water and bland slope called _food._ Not that he cared wasn't going to eat it anyway. He's patient after all. The guard lead the tray underneath the door along with letter. " Dankesehr." Gellert mumbled cracking a smile at the annoyed guard. The guard walked away from the barred window. Gellert opened the letter and gave a pleased smile, it was from Vinda his second in command while he's _away_ for the moment. It was progress report on their moment. More followers have joined, aurors are scrambling, muggles are growing suspicious.

_All according to plan._

If his cell wasn't magic proof he burn the letter. And with that he simply ball up the paper or rip it to shreds. Not this one. Oh no there was more news, the best news the dark wizard as heard in a long time! Seems a certain pretty wizard has made it to France. The one that saw through his façade, Newt Scamander. When Gellert saw Newt for first time he was pretty sight to behold. _Such a troublemaker my Liebling~_ Once all preparations were made for Gellert's transfer he made sure to visit the pretty wizard first. Oh and to get Vinda a handsome reward. He owed it to her for keeping tabs on his precious prize. As Gellert continued reading the letter he frowned. Newt was planning on visiting Albus Dumbldore.... 

**_Why must he be so fond of you?_ **

Gellert didn't like that, worst news Vinda could deliver him. But no matter once Newt was his and his alone his followers will deal with the rest. And if needed he'll personally handle Dumbldore himself. Gellert gave a dark grin oh to see Albus face when he witness sweet Newt resting on his lap like the sweet prize he was. Maybe even taken him then and there before ending the wizard's life. _You be so sad wouldn't you my dear?_ Gellert chuckled imaging himself wiping away Newt's tears away. He make Newt so happy give him everything he wants as he brings chaos among the world. He made a note to himself tell Vinda to capture some animals for his Liebling. 

_Oh what fun we'll finally have together~_

" Hey shut that noise up you freak!"

Gellert didn't noticed he was laughing out loud. Too caught up meeting what will soon be his. " What's so funny huh?" The guard shouted banging on the cold metal door. Gellert folded the letter nice and neat stuffing it in his pocket.

" Nothing really....just excited meeting my sweet Liebling again~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked and I shall deliver 
> 
> Prompt was escape 😏

“ Alright everyone, it’s feeding time. Moon calves first- and no shouting you know Mummy will get to you!”

Newt smiled looking at his beasts. He give up anything to see there excited faces. They loved him but he loved them more no matter how deadly they could be to him. But they never hurt Newt, he was their mummy after all. We just wishes others saw what he saw from the magical beasts.   
  


_They’ll understand you once they get to know you._  
  


Newt thought to him passing out hand picked meals for his beasts.Once everyone was settle happily feasting Newt took a breath stepping out of his case into his hotel room. It was rather small room but Newt didn’t mind one bit. Besides it was a short stay while he was in Paris. Albus Dumbldore, his old professor, was to meet him soon. Originally, it was to meet at Hogwarts but Newt preferred somewhere else for _reasons_. It was for the best, they were to discuss about Grindelwald. Newt didn’t want to talk about it seeing everyone in wizard world wanted to know including his brother Theseus and his ex Leta... Newt felt bit more comfortable talking about the situation to Dumbldore.

” Oh he’s early?”

Newt said to himself hearing knock on the door. He got up from his seat and pulled out a wand straightening his appearance riding the animal smells and dirt on him. He walked to the door opening it with a warm smile. That warm smile instantly turned to pale frown.

” **_Hello, my Liebling~_** ”

It was Gellert Grindelwald in front of his door. Newt didn’t think HOW the dark wizard escaped. Instantly, Newt pulled out his wand and Grindelwald chuckled waving his hand. Newt’s wand flew out of his hand and was quickly shoved on the wall unable to move. _Bloody wandless magic_ ,,,

Grindelwald walked in whistling as he approached Newt. He stopped glancing at the brief case on the floor. “ Still have you traveling zoo I see.” Grindelwald went to touch it and Newt felt rage break free from the wandless magic.

” DON’T TOUCH THEM!”

Newt nearly pinned the dark wizard almost punching him, almost. Their positions switched and Newt was now pinned to the ground. Newt flared at the man but his focus still lingered towards his precious suitcase. “ What do you want!?” Newt growled and Grindelwald gave a fake whine. 

“ I just want to talk.”

” You’re lying!”

Grindelwald have a disappointed huff getting by off Newt. He pulled out his as the tip began to glow green. Newt froze like a deer seeing a bright light. “ Please have a seat, sweetheart.” Newt once again looked at the suitcase and slowly sat on the small chair. Grindelwald did the same sitting across from him. The dark wizard rested his wand on his lap, a casual reminder for Newt to behave himself. The two sat in silence for a moment. Newt sighed looking at the man.

” Dumbldore will meet me soon.”

” Oh I’m very aware. In fact, I’m in no rush at all!”

Newt felt sick not sure what that implied but didn’t dare think of the _what ifs_. “ My Liebling, please relax I come in peace and wish you no harm.” Grindelwald replied and that made Newt more nervous.

_So he’s not going to-_

“ I’m not going to kill you. It be a crime to kill such beauty.”

Newt felt his face become warm no doubt blushing. “ You’re not going to kill me...what do you want then?” Newt asked staring at the ground. His chin was grabbed so he meet eye to mismatched eye.

**“ I want you. All of you.”**

Newt felt a chill run through his body. Grindelwald wasn’t lying. He could see honesty and dark lust in the man eyes. That scared Newt to the core. Grindelwald’s hand began stroking Newt’s mouth tenderly. “ _so weich~_ ” Grindelwald whispered with a purr. Newt already knew what the dark wizard wanted... Grindelwald paused seeing Newt sour expression.   
  


“ Don’t make such a face it doesn’t suit you.”

” How can I not? This is your revenge isn’t?”

Grindelwald stared at Newt before erupting in laughter scaring the younger man. “ My dear Newton you’re wonderful. How lucky am I to have you~~” Newt didn’t understand, Grindelwald seemed to adore despite exposing him and locking him back in prison temporarily. _He wants me...._ Newt watched Grindelwald pull a out a pocket watch clicking his tongue.

“ As much I love for us to chat we must getting moving to much better place. My Liebling you’ll love the new-“

” N-no!”

” .....”

” I-I wont go with you! I refuse to be your hostage!”

Newt knew being hostage was a lie but he still couldn’t accept Grindelwald wanted him and nothing else. Grindelwald gave a dark smile as he moved closer to Newt. His hand wrapping around his neck giving it a firm squeeze not choking him just yet.

” Playing dumb is cute but Newton you know better. The moment I saw you with Goldstein you began plaguing my thoughts. And being imprisoned...*chuckles* well my need for you grew.”   
  


Newt whimpered as Grindelwald’s grip slightly loosen. He kissed the shell of Newt’s ear making him flinch. “ **You are my mine’s now and I’m not letting you go. Play your part or I’m afraid someone will get hurt**.” Grindelwald shifted his attention towards Newt’s case. Newt dropped his head in defeat and gave a weak nod.

” Good boy!” Now grab you babies we’re leaving.”

Newt was released and he grabbed his suitcase clenching it to his chest. Grindelwald picked up his wand placing it in his coat pocket. “ You didn’t hurt Dumbldore did you?” Newt whispered feeling and arm hook around his waist. The dark wizard smiled kissing Newt’s forehead.   
  


“ Of course not my Liebling. Just gave him a distraction. But you can stop worrying about him and everyone else really. Just focus on me and your precious beasts, sweetheart.”

_I need to escape..._

Newt told himself as he moved closer to Grindelwald. For now, he’ll be Grindelwald’s, playing along as he put it. “ I hope you like our new home. It has lots of greenery and a lake for your beasts to roam about if they want.” Grindelwald said lifting his wand to apperate them away.   
  


_Just play along now and escape later, Newt..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German: so weich  
> English: so soft
> 
> Gellert just wants to spoil Newt but still threatens him smh


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :D  
> No idea how many chapters this'll be let alone direction I want it to go but we'll find out lol

How wonderful to have lunch with Newt. Only downside his eyes were looking at everything but him. “ Darling try the honey cookies I heard it a favorite.” Gellert said cheerfully sliding his plate in front of Newt. The young wizard shook his head, “ I’m not hungry.” Gellert sighed and took a bite out of the cookie. He watched Newt’s flicker around yet again.

” You’re eyes are flying around as if you spotted a fly, Liebling.”

” We’re being watched...”

Gellert chuckled picking up his cup of tea. “ Indeed we are. You need not worry, my dear.” Newt said nothing grabbing few cookies off Gellert’s plate putting them in his pocket.

“ There’s four aurors and one journalist. I don’t see your followers but I guess there’s five at best.”

Newt deduced glancing at his case for a moment. Gellert whistled with amazement. What magnificent eyes Newt had to spot such oddities. The same eyes to spot _him_.. “ I’m impressed! Didn’t even know there was a journalist among us.” Gellert stared at a fellow follower dressed as a bartender. “ Don’t.” Newt said with a nervous growl. 

“ Don’t what?”

” Hurt him or anyone in here...”

Gellert smiled looking at his follower shaking his head. The follower understood and went back to whatever a typical bartender would. Keeping the journalist might ruffle some feathers and Gellert loved doing just that. Let the world know that Newt was **his** and his only. The dark wizard stood up which finally made Newt look at him. " Let's go, Liebling. We have a train to catch." Gellert paid no mind to Newt's nervous rambling questioning to where they were going. He tossed some coins on the table and gave a cheeky smile to everyone staring at them. " But what about-" Gellert shushed Newt pulling by the hip existing the pub. His devoted followers were going to deal with the aurors spying and journalist will surely have a story to tell. A wonderful **warning** of what's to come. " Where are we going." Newt whispered keeping his head down avoiding all awkward and concerned stares falling behind. 

" Just as I said before, home. You'll love it trust me."

" But-"

" **No more questions.** Just enjoy the train ride, I even gotten us first class cabin."

" Yes, Grindelwald..."

" And do call me Gellert, dear no need to be formal around me~'

* * *

 _Mercy Lewis how do I get out of_ _this_.

The cabin cart was indeed first class. Too fancy and stuffy for Newt's liking but at least he could tend to his beasts in private. Unfortunately now wasn't the time to do so now with _Gellert_ watching him. The dark wizard winked at him and Newt blushed hugging his briefcase into his case. Sure Gellert sat across from him just like at the hotel and the same at the pub. Yet, Newt still felt any minute the man would disrupt his personal space. It will happen he knew it but waiting for him made Newt extremely anxious. The whole situation was overwhelming he needed a distance any-

" What in Merlin is that?"

Newt stared at Gellert who was glancing down at his chest. Newt looked down seeing Pickett peaking out of his shirt pocket. " Pickett no!" Newt gently picked up the bowtruckle. " How many times must you escape the case and nest in my coat? This is why the others pick on you." Newt scolded opening his case to put Pickett back inside. The bowtruckle shook it's head not wanting to go inside. " You're alright. None of that-here give them this." Using his free hand, Newt grabbed a leftover honey cookie. Pickett wrapped around it nibbling on the round sweet. " Now you share that with them. And behave, mummy will check on you all soon." Pickett swiped it's leafy hand across Newt's nose as if it was a kiss. Newt smiled feeling all his worries disappear. He placed Pickett inside shutting the case. He nearly forgot the dark wizard was still in same room as him. Newt's warm smile quickly faded away as he looked away to stare out the window.

" You have such a cute smile~"

Newt said nothing but gave a quick smile for the compliment. The two sat in silence looing out the moving window and occasionally, usually Gellert, glancing at each other. Time went by and the sun began setting. Newt looked at his case rubbing it. " Grin-Gellert?" The older man looked up nearly pleased Newt was saying his name.

" My creatures I need to tend to them. It'll only take me an hour."

" Of course, Liebling. Tend to your darlings."

Newt eyes widen shocked at the answer. He was expecting a no or some type of questioning. " Although.." Newt mentally rolled his eyes, figures there would be a catch. " I'll let you stay in there for rest of the ride if you want. In exchange, give me a kiss." Gellert stated with a joyful yet very serious tone. Newt thought about it. He very much like to just hide and be with his creatures. His safe and happy place. But kissing Gellert Grindelwald the dark wizard wanted among the wizardry world?! Just thinking about it made Newt's head cloudy. " An-an hour is fine." Newt replied looking Gellert in the eyes just so both were clear. "Suit yourself.You have one hour then." Gellert summoned an hour glass turning it over. Newt gulped opening his case placing it on the floor. He go up stepping one foot inside and then another climbing down. He looked up as Gellert waved at him with a smile. 

_One hour. One hour to call for help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to recent events I'm back in FB fanfic mode uwu


	4. Chapter 4

_What will you do my sweet, Newt?_

Gellert hummed eyeing the open case. Sure he could close it and leave Newt trapped in there without a means of escape. He's nearly in the hands of dark wizard now, almost anyway. There was a light tapping at the window. A figure stood outside their cabin door. Using wandless magic, the door slide open there was a woman with a cart. " Refreshments, Monsieur?" The woman asked in a very sweet voice. Gellert eyed the cart considering if Newt would want some instead. _Most likely not._ " No thank you my dear." The woman gave a happy nod before looking forward. " Oh, pardonne moi." The cart woman looked at Gellert recalling something.

" The train will stop within hours. The train will be taken over by the ministry. Bonne chance~"

The cart woman waved her goodbye sliding the cabin door closed. Gellert chuckled bringing his attention back at the open case. _Tik tok my Liebling...tik tok_. Time passed and Gellert dozed off for a moment. He opened his eyes hearing shuffling. Newt was back in his seat holding the case close to his chest once again. " Aw you're back!" Gellert stated and glanced at his pocket watch. " Still have 10 minutes left. " Gellert teased and oh how he adored the way Newt blushed whenever he spoke to him.

" It's fine...everyone's been tended too."

" That's good although I'm sure they want their _mummy_ to give them endless attention."

" I suppose."

" Or used that time to send a S.O.S"

Gellert gave a dark smirk watching Newt's emerald eyes widen and dilate at once. " Goodness Liebling I'm only joking. We must work on those nerves of yours when we get home!" Gellert laughed tapping his knee. Maybe Newt was wise enough not to pull such a stunt. However, Gellert wouldn't be surprised nor offended if Newt did. _**But,**_ anyone that dare to take Newt from him...Newt grew pale and Gellert knew-wanted to Newt to see the non-verbal threat.

" Well if you're done we shall be going!"

Gellert held his hand out and Newt cautiously took it before being pulled off his seat. The door slide opened on it's on and Gellert poked his head out. _Nobody in sight. Interesting._ " Stay close." Gellert whispered stepping out into the hall. The noise of the tracks would mask their footsteps. However, all cabins had windows someone would spot their figures as they walked by. Gellert stopped seeing two separate doors. One that lead to another cart. Stepping inside and pulling Newt closely to his side he saw there was an exit door on the right. With a wave of his the door flew open as gust of wind entered the tight space. The train was very much still moving as various greenery can be seen passing them. Gellert looked out for split second spotting a bidge would be approaching soon. 

" Jump."

" Excuse me!?"

" Let me rephrase that."

Gellert snatched Newt's case tossing it out the cart. Newt couldn't even scream or say anything as he was out the cart as well. Gellert grabbed his wand and jumped out. Before he could collided with the ground a bubble formed breaking his fall ensuring a soft landing. Getting up he smiled seeing Newt nor his precious case was harmed thanks to the bubble stopping their rough landing. " See that wasn't s-" The train still roared by but if it wasn't near a loud slap would have echoed even scary off some wildlife in process. Gellert was stunned as his face was burning. His eyes shifted looking at Newt with tears running down his face. 

" **How dear you!** You take me captive and then you proceed to put my creatures in danger- is this all a joke to you!?"

" Liebling-"

" **NO!** Stay away from me!"

Newt glared at Gellert with deep rage in his eyes. He held his case like a mother protecting her child. _Genial, Gellert._ Gellert sighed regretting his actions. " Newt, my dear, please forgive my insensitivity. It won't happen again I promise." Gellert said with sympatric and honest regrettable tone. Newt was were still teary and he step away from the dark wizard. " I was a fool to think I could understand you." Gellert froze taken aback. What did Newt mean by that-where did it even come from to think such a thing. " Newton-" Gellert stopped watching Newt sat his case on the ground. " I wish not to speak with you...." Newt wiped his eyes and went inside his case closing it shut from within. Gellert huffed pulling out his wand firing ball of fire into the air. Within minutes a carriage appeared with man controlling two skeleton horses. " Evening, sir. Oi, Where's de' other one?" Gellert picked up the briefcase holding gently not wanting cause anymore ruckus towards his darling.

" Ah I see. De' infamous zoo."

" Don't call it that."

" Right. Well you'll be home before it gets too dark. Just sit back n enjoy!"

" Please do."

Gellert stepped inside the carriage and sat the case on the seat next to him. He combed his fingers through his hair out for frustration. A bitter chuckle escaped as he stared out the muggy window feeling the carriage starting to move. 

_I was a fool to think I could understand you_

" You'll know me soon enough, Liebling....just give me a chance to show you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gellert: I adore Newt and won't harm his creatures  
> also Gellert: *yeets Newt's creature case without care in world*  
> Newt: >:'/  
> Gellert: my actions have deep consequences :o  
> Me: you don't say™


	5. Chapter 5

_Newt took care of each beast like he usually did. His adorable mooncalves, his precious occamy, his mischievous niffler, his spoiled bowtruckle, his outstanding nundu, and his peaceful demiguise. Nobody took or understood them like Newt did. Newt looked at the letters he wrote, all 3 of them, all laced with a secret spell that only the one who receives it can read. It was just matter knowing where he'll be and how long it take for his recuse._

_" Surely there's more to it....you don't just want me..."_

_Newt said out loud. Maybe he was still in denial about the dark wizard wanting him. Newt's billywig flew pass him and returned seeing he was troubled. " I'm fine." Newt reasurred the blue insect. The billywig bumped into Newt's head gently before flying off. Newt smiled, his beasts understood him like Newt did them. Newt's eyes widen feeling an epiphany upon him._

_" That's it!"_

_Newt felt more at ease. He'll research Gellert like his beasts. Understand why the dark wizard does what he does. Gellert wanted him to play along he'll do just that. Newt looked at the clock, he still had time to spare. He glanced at the letters on the desk. He thought of grabbing them but left them be._

_" I'll bare with this....hopefully you can too."_

* * *

Newt wiped his eyes seeing his tears had long dried up. He was on top of hill were mooncalves like to rest. All of them cuddle around him that make anyone gloomy day become bright. " I'm okay now little ones, Mummy's okay." The mooncalves didn't believe Newt and began dog pile him. He laughed trying shield himself from the fluffy attack> " Okay okay! I'm better now-*laughs* More than better!" Satisfied, the wide eye creatures stopped and made chirpy sounds. The mooncalves suddenly froze hearing a loud knock. Newt frown knowing who it was. " Guess we're finally here." Newt turned around seeing the worry expression on his creature's faces. 

" It'll be okay. I'm not going let anyone hurt you."

_Even if it kills me._

Newt climbed out of his case and gasped at his new surroundings. A massive living room with fancy furniture ranging in dark greens, dark blues, and black. Newt gave a happy hum feeling the warmth from the fire behind him. " How pretty." Newt mumbled looking at the black marbled fire place. " You seem to be in more lively mood." Newt turned around seeing Gellert with a _welcoming_ smile. Newt pouted still upset what the dark wizard did earlier.

" Oh Liebling please don't pout or it'll be like that forever."

" And if it does?"

" I'd be very sad. Using magic to fix it wouldn't be same as your natural smile."

Newt wasn't putting anymore but he wasn't smiling either. He avoided Gellert's eyes altogether. " Is this where I'm staying now?" He asked heading towards a door way entering a massive kitchen. " Yes this is our home. I even have a room for you." Gellert said following Newt but kept his distance. Newt was in awe at the massive kitchen, all appliances looked new and fancy. " I could cook my creatures so many things here." Newt said with a smile opening the massive fridge seeing it was well stocked. " You said you had place for my creatures?" Newt asked with excitement and curiosity in his voice. Gellert took his hand and Newt didn't pull away. " First thing in the morning, sweetheart. You need an actual rest." Newt was pouting again and he almost thought Gellert would give in but it was no use. " Come Liebling, let's see your room." Gellert still holding Newt's hand guiding him out the kitchen. The two walked through a massive dinner room that even had it's on bar in the back. Leaving there, they entered a massive study room with various books on tall shelves. There was set of stairs in far back, they walked up and Newt was taken aback by the endless halls.

_It's never ending,,,_

" We're almost there, wouldn't want you get lost."

Gellert pulled Newt to his side walking down hallway leading to dead-end of two brown double doors. " Your room, darling." The doors opened on their own and Newt was stunned. He was expecting a luxurious room fit for a king. Instead there was a large bed, a study desk with a lamp, quill, and books. Even a tank of fish- no. " Sea monkeys!? You have sea monkeys!" Newt got up close to the tank that had magnifying glass attached to it. Newt was smiling like a child seeing candy. He almost thought the creatures were a myth due to how tiny they were but seeing them up close. " I figured you like that. Hard little things to find, don't you agree?" Gellert said hovering over Newt's shoulder.

" They are! I heard they can live both in salt and fresh water. Sea monkeys prefer brine shrimp but can also settle for moss and seaweed. Oh did you know they produced asexually too!" Newt continued his rambling and stopped he heard a giggle. Newt felt his face grow warm realizing he was getting carried away yet. " F-Forgive me. You probably don't care about any of this." He mumbled bowing his head down. Gellert clicked his tongue cupping Newt's face.

" Nonsense! Liebling I could listen to you read a textbook of basic potions and still be interested."

" Really? Or are you just saying that to be nice."

" Libeling, my adorable Newt, seeing your eyes light up when you speak your passion warms my heart. Only someone heartless would pretend to be intrigued by such a knowledgeable mind." 

_Oh._

Newt gave a soft smile, it was rare for someone actually enjoy his talks. He only knew three people in fact. Newt took a look at Gellert's eyes, the man was not lying, not a one bit. He realized his face was still being held. " I'm truly sorry, Newton. I promise I never put you or your creatures in harms way again." Gellert dropped on hand etching a x over his heart. An oath that made sure it could never be broken. Gellert was 100% serious. " A-apology accepted, thank you. It's um getting late now." Newt whispered biting on his lip. " Indeed it is, Süße Träume mein Schatz." Gellert gave Newt's hand a soft kiss before existing the room. " I'll be down the hall please don't hesitate to call for me." Gellert replied as he closed the door shut leaving Newt alone. Newt took off his coat draping it over the chair and sat on the soft bed.

_I'm really here...._

Newt looked around there was a two doors, the exist and other was washroom. There was also one window despite the darkness Newt knew he was high up. _It was just us but I'm sure Gellert has the area surrounded._ Either his followers or a barrier spell was put in place in the unknown home. He was still surprised to have a room of his own not that he would complain about it. He needed to space and was thankful Gellert granted him that. _Still...I forgave him._ Newt chuckled laying on his bed starring at the ceiling. It was paints of two massive koi fish swimming in circles. Newt smiled waving at them not caring if they were aware of his presence or not. He got off the bed walking towards his case. Opening it he pulled out the three letters he previously wrote. Sitting at the desk switching light on, Newt grabbed the quill placing it in his mouth. _Just a quick fix._ Newt scribbled on the papers stopping now and then only to write once again. He read the letters over and over until he felt it was right to send off. Finally satisfied, Newt placed each paper into its own envelope and mumbled a spell onto each. He walked towards the window opening it with ease. 

" I hope this works..."

Newt tossed the letters out and watch as ball of purple fire appeared shooting into nightsky like a fire work. There was no barrier at least not were it effected his letters. Newt gave hopefully smile knowing they'll each his intended readers safe and sound. Newt yawned feeling sleep upon him. Undress himself he climbed into the soft cozy bed. He didn't have worry about sleeping with one eye open that night. He very much felt safe even...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Süße Träume mein Schatz= sweet dreams my darling
> 
> Listen Newt would lose his mind over Sea Monkeys and then quickly get disappointed the same way if he saw a lion fish that wasn't a literal half lion fish. So picture these sea monkeys being way color and pay no mind to fake facts lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm debating if each chapter should focus on one pov meaning they could be longer or go back to split pov but they could be shorter than usually  
> Next chapter will be Newt centric but moving forward what do you guys think? Guess I can just change it up each chapter
> 
> Anyway enough rambling, enjoy!

" _Sir? Sir are you awake?.......Breakfast is ready_."

Gellert woke up his body felt extremely groggy. _Ich fühle mich wie Scheiße._ Gellert thought yawning. He didn't get much sleep and when he couldn't sleep it's because something was stressing him out. The cause of stress? Newt. Gellert gave a bitter chuckle, his precious Newt kept him up all night all for wrong reasons. Grabbing his bedroom, Gellert slung it over he used his free hand to open the door. One of his many servants stood outside. " G-good morning sir! How was your sleep?" The servant asked with a bow. Gellert gave a tired sigh rubbing back off his neck. " Dreadful. Is Newt awake yet?" Gellert asked with another yawn. He peeped one eye open seeing his servant hasn't answered him yet. " Well?" The servant mumbled something and Gellert amused the worst. He grabbed the poor servant and pointed his wand right on lad's throat.

" **I so dearly hope he didn't leave on his own. Or didn't one of you get stupid idea to take what's mind? Gib mir eine Antwort!"**

" He's locked in his room and refuses to come out!"

_That's it?_

Gellert released the servant now shaking like a leaf. The older man began laughing at his extreme reaction. " Locked in his room? I'll get him myself. In future **do** speak loud and clear next time." Gellert walked passed the startled servant. He was curious if Newt would attempt to leave. Wasn't like the young wizard would make it far. His home was hexed, if Newt wanted to leave he would need be by Gellert's side. Gellert smirked, picturing Newt escape from the backyard entering the woods. He probably find the lake but wouldn't be able to set foot into it. That's how far the barrier was. Gellert stopped looking at Newt's door, he gave few light knocks. " Guten Morgen, Newt~ Are you awake...decent?" Gellert waited good 2 minutes hoping for an answer. " I'm coming in." He announced turning the handle not surprised it was in fact locked. " _Alohomora._ " The door unlocked and Gellert let himself in. He looked around the room and was shocked it was pure mess. Muddy paw prints on the floor. Newt's clothes laid on the floor sloppily. The bed wasn't made. _Newton you animal,,,,_ Gellert saw Newt's case was closed, he wasn't inside he presumed. " If you're not there that means-" Gellert turned his attention towards closed door, the wash room. He could hear water running. Gellert thought of sneaking up on Newt but he figured Newt wouldn't like that. Gellert looked up seeing even more pawprints-claws on the ceiling.

" So unordentlich,,,," 

Gellert waved his hand as the room began to clean it's self. Newt's clothes were folded neatly and placed on now tidied bed. Using his other hand, the draw from wardrobe opened up. Gellert walked towards it wondering what would look cute on Newt. " Ah but they're all cute~" Gellert settled with yellow dress shirt and black slacks to match. He saw Newt's brown boots and decided place it with his newly picked outfit tying whole thing together. 

" H-how you get in here???"

Gellert turned around and his eyes widen at the wonderful display. Newt with damped hair with a towel blue towel wrapped around his waist. _Oh my~~_ Gellert never expected Newt to have some muscle to him with his lanky yet tall appearance. His eyes wondered seeing the various scars on his body. " Gellert Grindelwald how did you get in here?" Newt asked again gripping his towel. Gellert smiled snapping his finger as curtains closed covering the window. 

" Good morning to you too, Liebling. Also I unlocked the door."

” Is that it?”

” Hmmm...Oh! Breakfast is ready. I’ll be waiting for you in dinning room, dear!” Do bring your briefcase! I have a surprise for you afterwards!”

Gellert winked at Newt enjoying how his wet skin turned pink. He left Newt be going back to his room to get changed.   
  


****  
  


” Goodness sweetheart. You’re eating like a beast.”

Gellert watched Newt in amazement as the young man chowed down his breakfast as if it was his last meal. Newt cleaned his plate letting out a soft burp. “ Excuse me!” Newt said with a blush wiping his mouth with his napkin.

“ It’s quite alright. I got best cooks and they are more than happy to feed whatever your tastes desire.” 

“ I’ll keep that in mind when I need snacks while working. And I’m thank you for the clothes. It remains me of Hufflepuff.”

” Really? Didn’t even cross my mind. Happy you like it. I just adore dressing you up. Oh how pretty you look with a dress on~”

Gellert was teasing at last part but the thought of Newt dressed in such a way made him purr on inside. All together it was nice seeing Newt in a pleasant mode, he seemed comfortable even. “ So how was your first night? Be honest, my dear.” Gellert asked taking a sip of his coffee. Newt drunk his teas licking his lips admiring the taste. Gellert controlled himself to not get up and kiss the man then and there.

 _Patience, Grindelwald, patience._  
  
“ I sleep rather well. The bed was so soft I didn’t want to get out when I woke up. My creatures still need their breakfast too you know. Sorry about the mess I liked my unorganized chaos. It’s comforting.”

” You’re absolutely welcome, darling~“

Gellert was happy because Newt was happy that’s all he ever wanted. “ Can we...” Gellert looked at Newt playing with his fingers. He got up holding his hand out, “ I’m ready whenever you are.” Newt smiled taking Gellert’s hand with ease. The two left the dinning walking out outside which lead to backyard. The way Newt’s eyes shined with the reflection of the sun made Gellert feel he was blessed by the heavens. The backyard was an enclosure lots of grass, water, everything a creature would need. Newt was nearly bouncing holding his case.

“ Well don't keep your babies waiting. Let them out.” Newt didn’t need to be told twice as he unlocked the case setting in on the lush grass. “ Come on our everyone!” The first come out was the moon calves as their bright eyes were in awe of the new location. Few occammys flew out. Gellert was legitimately speechless out how many beasts were stored in the magical briefcase. A range of creatures he never even seen since he explored Newt’s case. To think a deadly creature like a Zouwo was cuddling with Newt in the grass like any other house cat.

” How cute....”

Gellert felt something on him. He looked down seeing a Niffler trying get into his pocket. With wave of his hand the Niffler was floating trying give off an innocent stare. “ It’s rude to steal, Princess.” Gellert scolded as the Niffler shifted its eyes towards Newt. “ I don’t think your mummy would like you stealing from someone like it.” He added poking Niffler’s stomach as a pocket change fell out. The Niffler squeaked and suddenly tiny Nifflers began climbing up the dark wizard. " S-Stop that! No- hey that's not yours-NEWT!" The Nifflers started grabbing anything that was shiny on Gellert. His wandless magic couldn't keep up with the pesky thieves. 

" Absolutely not! Carpe Retractum!"

A beam of light was shot at the mother Niffler and her babies followed her. Newt was holding the Nifflers in his arm while he shook them one by one dropping all objects they taken. " Honestly, you get a nice enclosure to play in and what do you do? Steal yet again. You're suppose set a good example for **your** babies." Newt sat the family on the ground and they scurried off no doubt to find other shiny objects to take. Newt walked to Gellert all his belongings. " Sorry, should've have warned you about them." Newt said sheepishly.

" It's alright, I like them. Princess is a lady that knows what she wants."

" Princess?"

" Forgive me naming your creatures."

" No-no! Princess suits her, I was thinking off calling her Goldie or Debbie. Princess is good name for her."

" So would that make me her daddy then?"

Newt's face was flustered as he looked away not commenting on it. " Um would you like to meet the others?" Newt said looking up at Gellert and not in his usually bow down state. Gellert grinned hooking his arm around Newt's as if they were school yard chums.

" It would be an honor to meet them all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich fühle mich wie Scheiße ( I feel like shit)  
> Gib mir eine Antwort ( answer me)  
> Guten Morgen ( Good morning)   
> So unordentlich ( so messy) 
> 
> The boys are bonding and Niffler shall be named Princess uwu


	7. Chapter 7

Newt's day being with Gellert was... _enjoyable._ Gellert even helped him feed his creatures something he never expect to witness. But sure enough he was feeding the Nundus with ease. Among Newt's various creatures Dougal and Princess were Gellert's favorite. Most of creatures got use to Gellert with ease mostly due to Newt himself not minding the man's company. Expect for one creature...

" Liebling, I think it's time we go inside f-HEY!"

Newt was standing under the Zouwu. He growled at Gellert nearly baring it's fangs at the dark wizard. " You're alright! He's not going to hurt me." Newt reassured petting the massive creature's leg. Gellert held his hands up backing away slowly. " Don't run. Never run they'll take that as a challenge." Newt stated calmly still petting the Zouwu. " He's recently been recused from a circus. Poor thing was chained up. Sadly I wasn't able to free the others..." Newt sighed as the Zouwu curled around him purring. Those poor creatures being treated like nothing for other's entertainment. " So why did you recuse this one out the others?" Gellert asked slowly sitting on the ground as Newt did the same. " Because it was most dangerous. Creatures have breaking point. And when that happens...." Newt shook his head not wanting to finish. It was a bad outcome to put it _nicely._ " I see. My.. _friend_ I mean no harm-" The zouwo screeched in front of Gellert nearly knocking him onto his back. Newt snorted seeing Gellert was now covered in dirt and spit. " Okay everyone play time is over back into the case!" The creatures stared at Newt for a moment as if they didn't understand him. Newt proceeded to make various animal noises luring each creature back into the case for nice long rest. All went inside expect for Pickett and Zouwu. " You know they'll keep picking on you but I'll let you stay for now." Newt said letting Pickett slip into his pocket. 

" N-Newton dear I think your friend doesn't like me too much!"

Newt jumped seeing the Zouwo was circling Gellert. _That's not good._ Quickly, Newt pulled out his wand turning it into feather duster with a bell attached to it. With one jingle the Zouwo left Gellert alone focusing on the wand. " There you go. Nice and easy..." Shaking it the Zouwo started to increase it's speed nearly running towards Newt. He pretended to drop his wand into the case allowing the massive beast to jump inside and Newt closed it shut instantly. " That was close." He huffed putting his hand in his mouth and picked up the closed briefcase. Gellert was still on the ground in shock like state. Newt rolled his eyes walking to the dark wizard holding out his hand. " You're alright. Everyone is back inside. Zoey still isn't use to other people yet especially males." Gellert blinked snapping him out of his daze.

" Zoey?"

" Yes or maybe zoo-zoo?"

" They both sound wonderfu, sweetheart. Now do help me up. "

Newt grabbed Gellert's hand only be pulled to the ground laying on top of Gellert. " Whoops clumsy me~" Gellert chuckled and Newt pouted as his face grew warm. " You're mean." Newt said with smile. " And now I'm dirty I feel like an animal." Now Gellert was pouting. " Yes you're like a a ferret or maybe a weasel a very spoiled one." Newt fired enjoying the offend gasp he heard.

" At least give me a threating creature." 

" Ferrets are threating. They're like if part cat and snake....I wish to have 20 of them on day."

" Honestly Newt you could have an army of your beasts and ruled the world with them."

" Maybe.....they could even bet your followers."

" Perhaps..."

" I rather people just understand them."

" Like me? If I recalled you said you wish you understood me."

_That's right._

Newt nodded his head starring at the clouds above him. So far Gellert seemed like nice man. No wonder he had such a vase following. But Newt still didn't feel like he _**knew**_ Gellert Grindelwald. " Well I think is time for nice bath. Care to join me?" Gellert asked already standing up dusting some dirt off his clothes. Newt got up as well walking towards the water to see his reflection. _Guess we both look like animals._ " How big is the bath exactly?"

****

The bath or rather the spa was enormous which laid in the basement. " Newt have you ever been to Japan. I went once for two months and how they bath is very different than ours." Gellert explained already undressing himself. Newt looked away still fumbling with his shirt buttons. " They would use a bucket and soap in one area ridding all the dirt. Afterwards they would go into the bath tube and relax as the water sooths them." Gellert pouring water over himself as getting rid of all dirt and grim on him. Newt spotted him stepping inside the large marble tube sighing in relief. " Take your time, the water never gets cold." Newt gave a half smile realizing all he's done was unbutton his shirt. He sighed taking off his clothes he was thankful there was a wall panel between the actual bath and washing area. 

" Okay I'm coming in...d-don't judge me." Newt said still out of Gellert's view. " Darling I would do no such thing." Newt took a few deep breaths before walking out climbing into the water. Newt glanced at Gellert who was smiling at him. " Don't laugh at me." Newt mumbled lowering himself into the water. " I'm not-would never. You're beautiful, Liebling, scars and all." Newt looked at Gellert wondering if the man was joking, he wasn't. " I take you gain them from your beasts?" Gellert asked and Newt gave a dry chuckle. " More or less some were just me being a kid climbing few too many trees." Newt could feel Gellert's eyes starring his body.

“ May I?”

“ May you what?”

” Touch them.”

 _Oh_.

” You may.”

Gellert scooted next to Newt grabbing his hand. The man stared at the tiny scars and cuts touching each one as if he was read braille. Gellert did the same for the other. Newt knew he was flustered but was it the dark wizard or the steamy bath?

” May I kiss them?”

Newt nodded his head afraid something _else_ would slip out. Gellert kissed each scar on Newt’s upper body. Newt closed his eyes tightly feeling wet kisses going up his shoulder onto his neck. 

  
“ May I kiss you?”

” Y-yes-“

It was a gently yet sudden kiss. Newt quickly shoved Gellert away splashing water around them. Both looked at each other confused.   
  


“ You-you kissed me!?”

” You said yes?”

_I said yes???_

Newt stared at the water in disbelief. “ I- I’m sorry- Forgive me!” 

Newt quickly got out the water nearly sloppy a few times. He grabbed his clothes hastily putting them and ran out blocking out his name being called out. Newt ran out the basement paying no mind to woman in black almost bumping into him. It didn't matter he just need to be _alone_. Newt found an empty room to hide in. He just need to clear his head, why did he allow that to happen. _Why did I do that? Why did I like it,,,,,_ Newt buried his head between his knees groaning.

" Mercy Lewis what have I gotten myself into,,,"

* * *

" Where is he!?"

" Mr.Scamander, where are your manners!?"

" Missing just like my brother now where is he!"

" You have no right to speak to me that way!"

" It's alright Professor Mcgonagall. Theseus it's nice see you again."

" You're awfully joyful, _Dumbledore."_

Theseus glared at his old professor. How could that man be so calm with everything going on? " Come Theseus, walk with me." Theseus looked at Mcgonagall as she gave him a disapproving expression. " Professor, would you mind taking over my last two classes for me?" Mcgonagall sighed turning away from the two. " Of course but I expect you remind Mr.Scamander of his manners. _Just like your brother._ " Theseus rolled his eyes ignoring Mcgonagall's comment and Dumbledore's chuckle. The two were alone in a empty hallway. " Let's speak in more private area shall we." Dumbledore swiped his hand across bricks as they began to move opening a hidden hallway. The two stepped inside as the bricks rearranged themselves once again. Theseus lend against the wall frustrated. Dumblodre stuffed his hands in his pocket. " I take it you're here because of Newt gone missing?" Dumbldore stated breaking the slience.

" Missing? He's been kidnapped!" 

Theseus pulled out newspaper shoving it in the professor's face. Dumbldore frown seeing the moving picture of Grindelwald walking with Newt close to his hip. The headline was no better. " Dark wizard escapes with possible help of the Zoo man banned by the ministry..." Theseus chest tighten. He hated how they treated his brother and to slander him in such a way. _As if my brother would ever hurt that monster._ " Did you receive a letter from Newt?" Theseus eyes widen as Dumbledore pulled out out of his pocket. " I-he sent one to you as well....what did it say?" Theseus didn't want to admit it but it hurt Newt didn't just seek help from him and only him. " More or less not to worry about him. Newt's a smart lad. And Grindelwald isn't hard to woo." Theseus eyes flared up growing angry.

" What's that suppose to mean???? As if my brother-the fact that monster would even THINK Newt would fall for him! Albus we need to save-"

" What did you letter say, Theseus?"

Theseus avoided Albus' eyes clenching his fists." The same thing." Albus stated and Theseus huffed nodding his head. " Then we-you, should trust Newt and wait." Theseus lowered his head in defeat. " However, Grindelwald may have his focus on Newt. You and other aurors can track his followers. " Theseus arched his eyebrow still not understanding. Albus chuckled placing his hand on the edler Scamander's shoulder.

" It's simple. Newt will keep Grindelwald distracted. Possibly stops his _wild_ ways. His followers may be loyal now but they aren't a cult. They'll began to doubt him."

" But they'll go after Newt!"

" They will but Grindelwald won't let something he holds dear get harmed. That's be a grave error on his in. "

Theseus pinched bridge of his nose. " I don't like this." Albus patted Theseus' shoulder. " Don't worry you'll have help. You brother cares enough not have you handle things alone." Theseus looked at the man confused unsure what he meant. " You and her have something in common. I think you two will manage just fine." _Her?_ Theseus looked at Albus more confused than ever.

" Bare with her, she's American."

_Newt who on earth did you speak with??????_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My oh my I wonder who it could be 😏
> 
> Gonna take a little break from this fic. Gonna make another chapter for bittersweet tea   
> But hey Gellert wooing Newt is working sorta lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back :D

_He said yes. He said to touch him and kiss him! So why did he run? And why did he look so cute? **Why didn't I chase him and claim him then an there?**_

Gellert sighed drinking his wine. He would go to Newt's room like a lost puppy. But he wasn't there, he wasn't even in his case with his beasts. He was inside the mansion far as he knew. _Couldn't escaped even if he tried...._ Few hours passed and it was nearly dusk. Gellert poured himself some more wine and stopped sensing someone entering the living room.

" Darling is that you?"

" Monsieur tu es trop gentil~"

" Oh it's you Vinda."

Vinda his loyal and second in command entered the room with a smile. " Don't sound too excited to see me. I haven't told you the latest news yet!" Vinda exclaimed taking Gellert's glass of wine. Only she could be so bold to do so without fear. " So how's you little _pet_ project?" Vinda asked taking a sip. Gellert gave a her a dark smile sitting arms length away from her. " **Careful with that tongue of yours's dear.** **My** Liebling is no pet." Gellert liked Vinda he did but like many of his followers they still needed to know their place, she was no exception. " We kissed. The look on his face and everything....then he ran. I'm not sure why." Gellert sighed, "Was schief gelaufen ist..." Vinda rolled her eyes playfully and even giggled. Gellert glared at her rudeness.

" You know after all the letters I sent to you of your precious, Newt. Didn't pay much attention."

" ......"

" Sir, he's a nervous little thing. Like a baby squirrel. He's not use to such a gentleness from man such as yourself. Slow and steady wins the rest, sir."

Gellert looked at Vinda as if you found the answer to the universe. He grabbed her hand giving it a kiss. " What could I do without you, Meine Liebste?" Vinda place her hand on her heart. " Thank you, sir. Now before you chase after your amour. I have some intriguing news." Gellert waved his hand for Vinda to continue. " Dumbledore and Newt's older brother had a meeting together." Gellert tilted his head curious at the news. " He sent a letter to them. It was hexed but Newt doesn't want them to bother you nor him." _Oh Newt..._ Gellert nodded his head as a grin form. " That'll do Vinda. I'll leave the rest to you. Try not have too much fun." Gellert blew her a kiss and Vinda winked at him in return. He got up to leave the room.

" Oh and Vinda dear?"

" Yes?"

" Leave Albus and Newt's big brother to me and **only** me."

Gellert left the living room to make his way to his bedroom. He needed a little something that’ll help lure out Newt. He didn’t expect to see the man sound asleep on his bed.

* * *

Newt’s head was swimming he still couldn’t get over the kiss. He felt sill acting like it was his first kiss ever, far from it. Up until now he’s only kissed two people and he never had such a sensation like this. The gentleness and passion Gellert had....Newt shook his head already getting flustered yet again.   
  


_Merlin I need to rest my head that’s it._

Newt looked around noticed the room was dark. Pulling out his wand he lit the room noticing it wasn’t a room but a closet, a very big one. The clothes weren’t his but Newt caught on quickly who it belong to. “ If I’m here..” Newt looked around for another door. Gellert home was a maze in itself. Newt prayed the door laid to something useful. Thankful it was the man’s bedroom. It looked like inside of an apartment with a bar included. The dark wizard had his tastes. Newt looked into the mirror seeing his clothes were mostly dry. He saw a mush bathrobe on the bed eying the blue color. “ I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Changing out of his damp clothes, Newt threw on the bathrobe and smiled enjoying how soft it was. Newt touched the bed seeing it too was soft as well. He looked around wondering if the room humming for a moment

” Just a cat nap....”

Newt climbed into the bed getting himself comfortable- he rolled around in the crisp sheets and moving the comforter around creating a mess. His own little nest to help him sleep. Nuzzling in, Newt couldn’t help but smell the nice fabric. It was a mixture of honey, lavender, and faint mint. Newt sighed grabbing the pillow holding it close to his chest. Everything was so soothing he just let sleep take over him. Any and all anxiety was washed away as his eyes closed letting slumber take over. 

* * *

Gellert smiled running his hands through Newt’s curls. It was a sweet sight and he want nothing more than to join Newt. “ Slow and steady...” Newt’s body jerked and his eyes opened. He yawned as he saw Gellert, the young man turned red nearly throwing covers off himself.   
  


“ S-sorry- I didn’t-“

” Please don’t run.”

Newt stopped looking at Gellert in confusion. “ I’m sorry about earlier, Liebling. Didn’t mean to startled you. “ Newt stared at him and slowly sat back down on edge of the bed. Gellert was thankful for that. “ I’m sorry too.” Now Gellert was confused, why would Newt apologize to him. The young man was blushing as he bowed his head averting his eyes elsewhere.   
  


“ Took me by surprise that’s all. You even asked for permission and I...I guess scared myself because I enjoyed it...”

Gellert was in awe. Newt liked it and that’s all he needed to know. Getting up, Gellert got closer to Newt cupping his face. “ So you didn’t hate it?” He whispered and Newt shook his head. Gellert smiled as his thumb rubbed against Newt’s cheek. “ So...if asked for another kiss you wouldn’t run away?” Newt looked down and Gellert adored the blush on his freckles face. “ I suppose not...” The two were touching foreheads green eyes looked into brown and blue.   
  


“ So I ask again, Liebling, May I have another kiss?”

”.......yes.”

Gellert didn’t hesitate, he made sure to savor the sweet kisses. Newt kissed back timidly with a soft moan. A light tap was felt on his leg and Gellert stop so Newt can breath. “ Good?” Newt was extremely flustered with a weak smile on his face. “ It was nice. I have to go now.” Newt got up biting his lip. “ Um thank you.” Newt kissed Gellert on the nose and left the room. The dark wizard sat on the bed touching his face lightly. He smiled with excitement and what just occurred

” Slow and steady indeed~“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally smooched for real! Next chapter either be focus on one POV maybe plot will kick in maybe not this a slow burn folks

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while writing for FB fandom but feels good  
> FB3 gimme Gellert and Albus battling for Newt's love or else!
> 
> German: Dankesehr  
> English: Thank you kindly


End file.
